unitedzonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Act of Separation
The Act of Separation is a fifth term moderate act which collapses the current government. Eastern Overview If proposed by the Warden of the East When enacted, the Eastern Republic separates into four separate kingdoms; Quel'Thalas, Lordaeron, Khaz Modan and Stormwind, Congress is dismantled. The administrative government takes full control of Kalimdor - the Warden of the West comes the Vice President. The senator with the highest public approval from either Quel'Danas, Eversong or Ghostlands becomes the new Lord of Quel'Thalas. The senator with the highest public approval from either Tirisfal, Silverpine, Hillsbrad, Arathi, Hinterlands, Gilneas, West Plaguelands or East Plaguelands becomes the new Lord of Lordaeron. The senator with the highest public approval from either Dun Morogh, Loch Modan, Wetlands, Twilight, Badlands, Searing Gorge or Burning Steppes becomes the new Lord of Khaz Modan. The senator with the highest public approval from either Elwynn, Westfall, Redridge, Duskwood, Black Morass, Blasted Lands or Stranglethorn becomes the new Lord of Stormwind. If the Warden of the East has higher public approval than the senator with the highest public approval from their respected kingdom, the Warden become the new lord of that region, not the senator. Western Overview If proposed by the Warden of the West When enacted, the United Zones of Kalimdor becomes fully autonomous from the federal government and the administration takes control of the Eastern Republic and the Warden of the East becomes the Vice President of the Eastern Republic. The Kalimdor congress is dismantled and the Warden of the West becomes the new Emperor of Kalimdor. Revolution Mode Each Lord or Emperor reigns for at least 30 years, after that they have a 25% chance of dying between their 31st and 40th year of reign, then 50% between their 41st and 50th, then 75% between their 51st and 60th. Once they reach 60 years, their next of kin replaces them, with a possible new ideology chosen randomly. Every year, the kingdoms of the east or the Kalimdor Empire gain a 1% revolution charge, and an extra 1% for every zone that doesn't share the lord or emperor's ideology. The kingdoms gain a 5% charge a term per the number of kingdoms in east that have had a revolution. Kalimdor gains 5% once the Eastern Republic is reestablished. Once a kingdom or the empire has had a revolution, congress is reinstated - but only the House of Representatives plus a Reagent Lord who acts as the president. If two kingdoms touching then any ideology can enact the Act of Union on their first term, combining the two kingdoms into a union. The Reagent Lord who proposed the union become the President and the other Reagent Lord becomes the Vice President. Once three regions are united, the Reagent Lord from whichever region becomes the new Chief of Staff. If all four kingdoms are united, the Eastern Republic is reestablished, and the senate is reinstated. * The Khaz-Stormwind Union * The Khaz-Lordaeron Union * The Lordaeron Union * The United Republic * The Eastern Republic If there is a Kalimdor revolution, the United Zones of Kalimdor is reestablished, along with congress. Once all regions are liberated, the United Zones of Azeroth is reinstated and the administration of Kalimdor become the administration of Azeroth again.